The travel we never expected
by Reii Yen
Summary: THIS IS A VERY FUNNY STORY...about a family that time travelled to an unknown dynasty and experienced different things and met different people as well as creating their own legend


The travel we never expected...

CHAPTER 1: WTF?

"Hey walk quicker will ya? taking so long rui" complained Yan

"I'm trying to alright, its so wet and shit here! and Ahhhhhhhhh" i replied unhappily increasing my pace

*rolling sounds

Well to introduce myself my name is Rui Li i'm a normal 16 years old teenage school girl bush walking with my family which conisist of:

My Mum: Le Anh

Dad: Ying

Older sister 1: Ling

Older sister 2: Fong

and my younger sister: Yan

This may seem weird but my family and i were all holding onto a rope so we would not lose each other because its dark and scary out here in this forest?

well i duno what happened we all rolled down and ooopppsss this is where we are now

**BACKGROUND**

A land filled with bamboo... far away a village like place is seen, suddenly a black thing falls from the sky...wait its a group of people

"OOWWWWW! my TOE!" screams Yan

"Who's ontop of my head?" rages mum

"Get OFF ME WHOEVER IS ONTOP" shouts Ling

"MOVE MAN" i scream

"Who's shoe" says Fong with a creepy voice

"Lets all calm down shall we not" Dad says with a calm voice

"THATS CAUSE YOU'RE NOT BEING STUCK!" we all replied angrily

Anyways we all untangled ourselves from each other

"So where are we darling" asks mum

"Um i'm not quite sure... there's a village there lets ask the villagers there?" suggests dad

"Okay lets go" says mum

so we walked to the village and we were shocked by what we heard from them

**PLAYBACK**

"Um excuse, where are we at the moment how do we get back to nearest train station" Linh kindly asks the village woman

"Ehh you guys are currently at the village of rain and what is a train station?" replies the village woman

" Village of rain? Fong where's that" i asked

"Never heard of it" replies Fong

"WAIT... DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT IS A TRAIN STATION" i screamed

"Eh yes" replies the village woman cautiously

the village woman steps backwards and runs away from a family that is wearing weird clothes discussing

"OMG she doesnt know what a train station is and this place doesnt exist right" Yan asks

"Well what are we suppose to do" mum says nervously tears are joggling in her eyes

"Calm down darling, everything will work out" Dad says while patting mum gently

"Where's the map we'll work out where we are" Linh suggest

We take out the map and try to walk to find our way home but it was dark before we knew it

"I guess we have to camp put tonight" dad says

"yea" everyone says dully

a tent is set up with a fire next to it

everyone sat around the fire trying to collect warmth

things were going through my mind but i think i've got an idea of what happened

"Hey hey i think and i think that we time travelled" i said slowly

*LAUGHS

"Dude are you reading too much of those chinese novels it can't really exist you know that right" says Yan

"But look at this place it doesnt exist and did you see that lady's clothing its like from oldern oldern days man" i replied quickly

"well it may be true" dad said with a serious face

As everyone was stuck in their imaginations something rose from the ground

'WTFFFF IS THAT" Linh says shacking holding onto Fong's hand

"Um it is a ...aa...aaa" dad says mumbling

"Hello the Li family" the thing said

"AHHHHH" everyone screamed moving 10 spaces back holding onto their weapon

**NOTE:**

The members of the Li family all have trained in martial arts and each of them specialise in something

Dad: uses spear and is talented at drawing and writing

Mum: uses a whip and is talented in dancing

Ling: uses a flute to create music to confuse her enemies, talented in music

Fong: uses needles, talented in medicine

Yan: uses daggers, talented in origami, poison making

Me: i use a flexible sword and specialise in cooking and a bit of everything:)

" Don't run away from me i'm here to tell you guys why you people are HERE SO DON"T RUN" scream the thing?

but we still backed of

"Okay we're listening" says dad

"ah hmm.. i am the sage of earth and well as Rui said you guys did time travel by accident" the sage of earth says trying to avoid eye contact

"see i was right" i said happily

"There is more to it isnt there how can we go bacK" asks Fong

"Well i accidentally opened the time door and you guys fell into it but like i lost the key so you guys can't return until i find it"

'WAH" screams the Li family

"Fine, when can you find it and where are we?" i ask

" It'll take me 6 months to make a new key to open the door, you guys are at a completely different space that didn't exist back in the 21st century... this place conist of 4 countries the country of Rain, fire, storm and flower" replied the sage of earth

"weird names man" i said

"So you're here and what are we suppose to do" asks Ling

"Um well just take it easy like a vacation i'll provide you guys with unlimited money and yea just travel for a while when the time comes i'll reach you guys and take you back to the 21st century" he says sweating

"But we'll be missing and OMG we're gonna lose money" mum says shocked

"no you won't this place's time is slow so by the time you get back it'll only be like 3 days" replies the sage of earth

"okay but give us more goodies!" Yan says with doggy eyes

"Fine fine because its my wrong doing... here there's 6 small pockets and you can put as much things in it its like a stoage bag, these jades are communicating devices and can't be taken off unless you want to so you guys can communicate and these are some clothes that yoy people can wear" he says while pulling out things from this pocket sleeves

"Anyways you guys have fun and i'll communicate with you guys through the jade when i come bacl ciao" says the sage trying disappearing back into the ground

"wait take us to the strongest country so we can begin our vacation" says dad

"Okay here we are ciao" he says now he's really gone

"YEA YEA YEA!" i say happily

"So where do we go now?" Fong asks

"Lets find a place to stay to eat and change our clothes" suggest Ling

"Yea lets go" everyone says

SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO LONG PLEASE BEAR WITH IT:) AND GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS


End file.
